An Act or Love?
by fairytailfan4eva
Summary: So Natsu asks Lucy to pretend to be his girlfriend after him saying that to Gray on a drunken night. Being the nice girl she is Lucy says only for one day but will love blossom where an act once stood? Long chapter rated M for language here ans there and future Lemon.


**Hey guys this does have a lime and a lemon it focuses mostly on Nalu but has some Gajeel x Levy (I forgot their couple name like "Jerza") and a tint of Gruvia. 1 chapter very long still figuring out chapter uploading :p hope you enjoy!**

Normal POV

"LUCYYYYYYYY!" Natsu yelled out "WHAT?" as he walked closer to Lucy he quickly leaned into her ear and whispered "Ummm, Luce you need to pretend that we're dating 'cuz it came

out last night when Cana challenged me and Gray to a drinking contest but Cana passed out after the first round and I said it and Gray said prove it tomorrow so please pretend" Lucy

scoffed in disbelief then took a look at Natsu's face." Wait you're serious?" Natsu nodded his head silently and gave her the biggest puppy dog look ever, Lucy couldn't say no to that

face "Alright but only for a day" "YESSSSS!" Natsu then challenged Gajeel to fight with new found hope. As the two brawled Levy, Cana and Mira came over "Lu-Chan what was that

about?" asked Levy "yeah if it's not bad you can tell us" both Cana and Mira said in perfect unison. "Oh gosh guys I can't tell I promised Natsu I wouldn't say." All three gave her their

best puppy dog looks Lucy laughed at how bad theirs were compared to Natsu's "Guys you look like shit compared to Natsu's" laughed out Lucy "No way Lu he can't be better than

that." Levy said "Fine I'll call him over and he'll show you." "Fine he'll just embarrass himself" Levy replied with disbelief. "NATSU!" Natsu stopped in his tracks and trudged over to Lucy

"What did I do now Luce?" said Natsu sadly "Natsu you did nothing, just show these three your puppy dog eyes" Natsu looked up happily "OK!" He turned and faced them and did the

look and all of them burst into tears saying "That is so adorable!" Lucy heard a loud scream and flinched at how loud it was. She turned over to Natsu and saw him rolling on the

ground screaming "IM NOT ADORABLE IM A DRAGON SLAYER FOR FUCKS SAKE IM A NIGHTMARE OF HORROR IM NOT ADORABLE!" Mira saw Lucy get up from her seat and hover over

Natsu then scream "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF!" Everyone in the guild gasped as Natsu fell silent and got up and looked down in front of Lucy "Sorry Luce" "God just lets go back to my

place you whiny baby" "I DO NOT WHINE!" "I SAID QUIET!" no one could belive their eyes as Natsu and Lucy walked out of the guild laughing and holding hands "Well there's proof Cana

you owe me 10,000 jewels" Mira laughed.

Lucy's POV

As we walked out of the guild I heard gasps and a gleeful scream from Mira I was so embarrassed and showed it because my face was very red then I heard a voice say "Umm, Luce?"

"Yeah?" "Did you spill tomato sauce on your face because you're really red." As ecspected Natsu was very blunt about it and took his hand out of mine "We don't have to act like we're

dating, Gray's not out here." "Uh, its fine I mean helps us keep in character you know" "Ok then," "Besides I think I see Gray over there coming towards us." "YESSS TIME TO SHOW HIM

UP!" I shook my head "_God he really is clueless" _Gray was getting closer and closer towards us while I was thinking up lies to any of his possible questions "What's up Flame-head?"

"Nothing much just about to go on a date!" Natsu looked exceptionally happy which was weird _"I hope he's talking about another girl but not me, please not me it would make our _

_relationship really awkward"_

Natsu's POV

I couldn't wait to see Gray's face when I told him I was dating a hottie like Lucy he had already told me that every single girl in the world was out of my league. I smirked thinking

what he would say probably "What? Natsu can't get a girlfriend before me even worse she's hot!" I saw that Gray was right in front of me giving me the usual greeting "What's

up Flame-head?" "Nothing much just about to go on a date," I couldn't help smiling when I saw his smirk wanting his next face to be dumbfounded "Dude who could be as

unfortunate to go on a date with you?" "Lucy would be apparently." Ahhh, there was the face he wanted that wonderful face that made Gray look like an idiot. "What? Lucy tell

me he's lying." "Unlucky for you he's not." Lucy ended with a snort and an unexpected kiss on my cheek. I wanted to leap for joy but kept it cool so Gray wouldn't be suspicious.

"Um, Natsu tell me I'm dreaming you can't beat me to a hot girlfriend." Natsu decided Gray looked like a Chihuahua because he was shaking so much in disbelief "I thought you

blurted it out last night 'cuz you were drunk and crazy I guess not." "Nope." I was filled with happiness because Gray fell for it now to tell Lucy I love her and want her to be my

girlfriend for real it almost slipped out when I asked her but luckily I held it in. Thank god I did that would have been embarrassing.

Normal POV

Lucy and Natsu were walking down the street unknown to them Gray was following them to see if they were actually dating one thing he failed to realize was Natsu's super

human smell "Hey Luce?" "Yeah?" "Gray is following us to see if we're really dating so kiss me then walk away waving good bye getting ready for our date, kay?" ""Umm, yeah I

guess so?" "Ok go when you're ready."

Lucy's POV

It was now or never kiss him and think nothing of it, but would it get awkward just do it ok 1…2…3…4…now!

Normal POV

Lucy lunged forward and kissed him Natsu tensed up because it was actually his first ever kiss what he didn't know was it was Lucy's first kiss too. Lucy wrapped her arms

around his neck and Natsu relaxed his arm on her hips. Gray watched with disgust they had been kissing for a full 2 minutes with air in between well no doubt they were dating

now sighing with disappointment Gray went back home thinking about Juvia and realizing she is actually a pretty good contender for his next girlfriend. He decided he was going

to ask her out when he saw her tomorrow at the guild.

Natsu pulled away and regretted it he loved that kiss it was the best he'd ever had even if it was his first "Luce?" "Yeah?" "Can I tell you something personal?" "Of course Natsu!" Natsu

seemed unsure of himself which was a first but when he looked at Lucy and saw her reassuring brown eyes he said it calmly "That was my first ever kiss," "Mine too." "Let me just say it

was pretty good." Lucy blushed and looked up at Natsu and blushed even more he had that stupid but cute grin on his face, scratching the back of his head with one hand and to top it

all off he was blushing.

After a week of the acting they were close and actually acted like they were a true couple Lucy blushed at the thought she never got teased about her love life anymore which was a plus but she was starting to feel something more for Natsu.

Natsu's POV

That was the best night ever he was laying down next to Lucy in her bed (fully clothed you dirty minds) and was grinning thinking about what she had said in her sleep ahhh he could

get used to the ramblings she didn't know she did.

_Flashback_

"_Mmmmm, Natsu." Natsu was startled awake by her ramblings that were keeping him up for a while now he tried to go back to sleep then he heard something that made his sensitive _

_ears twinge. A loud moan traveling from Lucy's mouth "Mmmmm, Natsu keep sucking it please I've been a bad girl." "Oh god" he thought staring down seeing that he was getting _

_hard at the thought of what she was dreaming about (I don't want to go into specifics I swear I'll get nightmares from my own stuff) at the end of her ramblings she feel into her deep _

_sleep and stopped talking Natsu looked down and thought he had to get this problem fixed so he rushed into the shower so Lucy wouldn't get freaked out_.

End of flash back

He knew being around all the other girls had made her not so innocent but he was going to try to keep her in the dark as long as possible. After his shower he came back to lie back in the bed and was dozing off

when he heard Lucy squeal at the sight of him in her bed. To make sure that he was asleep she put on a little show for him without taking anything off then smiled and cuddled up to Natsu then Natsu heard

something that made him shiver "I love you Natsu" he couldn't help himself and blurted it out "Love you too Luce."

Lucy's POV

Oh my god did I just hear him say that I leaned up and looked back at him to see him giving me a toothy grin "I couldn't keep it in Luce 'specially since you said it first." I blushed a crimson red and

said "Do you really mean it?" I hadn't been in a relationship but I still didn't want my heart broken. "Does this convince you?" I felt him pulling myself to him surprisingly I didn't show any restraint

much to his surprise and I felt his lips crash onto mine it was the best kiss ever for a guy who hadn't gotten many kisses in. When he pulled away we were both panting and out of breath. He took

me into his embrace I felt safe and cared for but soon his natural body heat made her doze off.

Normal POV

Both of them were spooning towards each other Levy was walking down the hall to talk to Lucy telling them she knew they weren't actually dating she could tell because she was Lucy's best friend. What she

didn't know is that there was Lucy's favorite lip gloss was all over Natsu's lips and they were spooning with big smiles on both their faces. As Levy walked through the door ready to confront Lucy what she didn't

expect is them sitting on the bed doing an epic make out sesh. Levy gasped Lucy quickly looked up and saw her and whispered something in Natsu's ear and both looked at Levy and said "What are you staring at?"

"Well I came over to tell you everyone including me knew that you guys weren't really dating but I guess we were wrong I'm going to go tell them ok?" "Sure ok." When she was right next to the door she looked

back and saw that they were spooning on the bed sleeping and she took a picture with her magic camera as proof and ran to tell the others. Levy burst into the guild hall panting for breath "Guys, I have an

announcement!" everyone's attention was toward Levy "Natsu and Lucy aren't faking they're really dating!" gasps were heard throughout the guild but Gray was the first to speak "How do we know they are?"

"With this picture I took of them also I don't think Natsu wears glitter lip gloss." Stated Levy Gray took the camera from her hands and looked at the picture "Um, Levy?" "Yeah?" "What position do you call this?"

"We call it spooning Gray." "No I saw that picture I was wondering about this one." Levy's stomach dropped when Gray showed her the picture a photo of her and Gajeel doing a serious make out sesh with their

clothes off "Umm, we call that kissing Gray geez and we thought you would know this stuff tsk tsk tsk" Levy snatched back the camera and ran to her secret boyfriend "Oi! Shrimp what are you doing?" "Gray

already knows why not?" "Fine Shrimp." Everyone gasped as Gajeel pulled her up for a kiss. Mira started screaming and jumping up and down with joy but the next thing made her faint "While we're at it Juvia and

Gray-sama are also dating." Juvia spoke up running to Gray and giving him a smooch to everyone's surprise Gray kissed back and even picked her up and left the guild Juvia being carried bridal style still kissing

Gray. This time Mira fell backwards with a look of pure glee on her face.

AT LUCY"S HOUSE

"I bet everyone knows now." "Yeah I guess so Luce." "Hey Natsu?" "Hmmm?" "I want to make a flame," she whispered huskily in his ear. "Oh, Lucy you will not be able to walk tomorrow." Natsu said as he

scooped her up and carried her towards the bedroom.

WARNING LEMON AHEAD

Natsu plopped her down on the bed on started to kiss her very fiercely and started to trace her lips with his tongue to get her to open her mouth it worked like a charm as she gladly opened her mouth and the

two swirled their tongues over each other's. Natsu quickly left her mouth and went down to her neck to start nipping it with his canines and sucking on it "Hey Luce?" "Hmmm?" "Where do you want me to mark

you?" "What?" "I'm taking you as my mate so I need to mark you as mine so that nobody will mess with you, It will also hurt because I have to leave a scar." "Hmmm, mark me here" Lucy said as she pointed to her

neck on the right side. "Why there?" "It's the same place as you scar Natsu, duh." "Aww, brace yourself Luce this is going to hurt." Lucy nodded how lucky was she that there was someone who cared about her

and asked her opinion rather than doing it himself. Lucy screamed as his sharp teeth sunk into her neck drawing blood Natsu whispered sorry over and over again as he kissed the wound "Natsu! I need it now!"

moaned Lucy Natsu nodded in happiness. He was going to have his first and she was going to have her first it was perfect. Natsu's hands flew to her beautiful breasts as he massaged them through the thin fabric

making her moan in pleasure they hurriedly took each other's clothes first Natsu's scarf and vest then Lucy's shirt followed by her bra Lucy's hands flew up to cover up her breasts "Luce what's wrong?" "Nothing

this is just my first time and I feel a little embarrassed." "Hey Luce just so you know it's my first time too." Lucy felt more at ease now that he told her this. Her hands slowly dropping to her sides as Natsu rubbed

them he then grazed his thumb over her nipple making her gasp then shiver in pleasure he knew he was doing something right if he made her react like that he lowered his lips onto her erect nipple and Lucy

arched her back moaning. In their sex-clouded minds Natsu and Lucy had gotten each other's pants off and all their clothing scattered around the room. Natsu then slipped off her panties which were a bright red

matching Lucy's face when she felt his stares on her woman hood "Hey Natsu?" "Yeah?" his eyes not leaving her "I feel like this is unfair I'm completely naked while you still have clothes on." "I'll leave it to you to

do whatever Luce." Lucy didn't even blush she just crawled up to Natsu and put her hand down his pants catching Natsu off guard and causing him to shudder and moan a kind of growl escaping his lips when she

started to stroke his member. Then she slipped his boxers down and gasped at how thick and long it was "B-big." "Luce I really don't know how to respond to that." "I do." Lucy then dropped down to her knees

and started to use both hands if Natsu wasn't a wizard he probably would be a blubbering mush right now but he refrained himself to moaning and other noises that seemed to made Lucy hot. She licked her lips

then got an idea. Natsu gasped when he felt Lucy's lips wrap around his length and saw her head start bobbing up and down Natsu couldn't stand it anymore her stood Lucy up then said something that cleared all

the confusion "Lucy I can't wait anymore I need you now." "Ok." They were fumbling around the house trying to find their way to the bed which is pretty hard when you're kissing a very hot person. They finally

found the bed and Natsu laid Lucy down "Luce do you want this?" "Yes I do Natsu." "Tell me when to stop and when to move." Lucy nodded her head in the dark. Slowly Natsu pushed himself in almost passing out

at how good it felt to be inside Lucy then he felt her barrier and said "Luce this will really hurt be prepared." He pulled out then pushed himself in all the way ripping though her barrier Lucy felt the pain Natsu was

talking about and screamed and started to cry after sitting there until she got used to him being inside her the waves of pain became pleasure and she started rocking her hips against his making both of them

groan at the feeling Natsu then took control and started to pump in and out of her. Lucy was beginning to see stars thinking this is an orgasm? She felt a winding in her gut getting tighter and tighter till she cried out

"NATSU I'M GONNA CUM!" "ME TOO!" Lucy screamed as the winding in her gut sproinged loose as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Natsu roared his release and bit down where he

marked her again. "Hey Luce?" "Hmmm?" "If I asked you to marry me what would you say?" "I would say yes" "Then Lucy Heartfilia will you marry me?" "Of course Natsu Dragneel." Then they went to sleep.

A week passed and Lucy decided to see if she was pregnant so she went to the store and bought a pregnancy test when she got home her heart leaped and she went to go find Natsu at the guild. Lucy sighed as

she was walking down the road and took a look at her wedding band apparently Gajeel helped make it because Natsu wasn't exactly rich Lucy still loved it though I was a gold band in the shape of a dragon that had

jewels as fire coming out of its mouth it looked beautiful so whenever she was walking alone nobody would mess with her because one look at her ring and they could tell she was taken Also the bite mark on her

neck was a dead giveaway now she knew why Natsu always wore that scarf other than Igneel giving it to him. They had had a wonderful ceremony and now Natsu was going to be a dad. Lucy finally was there and

she opened the doors to see that Natsu was in a fight with Gray again "NATSU!" everyone groaned in disgust til they saw who it was "Oh shit! It's Lucy give her Natsu!" "Umm, Luce what's up?" "I'll tell you what's

up." She leaned forward and whispered in his ear "I'm pregnant" Natsu's eyes widened "Oh my god, I'm so HAPPY!" "WOO-HOOO!" Natsu was acting like a crazy man until Gray came up to him "Natsu why are you

acting weirder than usual?" "I'm GONNA BE A DAD!" everyone looked at Lucy who nodded. The whole guild celebrated for a week .When the pregnancy was over at an abnormal 5 months Lucy gave birth to twin

one girl with bright pink hair and brown eyes and one boy with blonde hair and black eyes and they were both perfectly healthy then Natsu and Lucy couldn't believe their eyes their children were breathing fire.

"Natsu I gave birth to twin dragon slayers with the same magic as you does that normally happen?" "It hasn't happened in over a century." "Oh my god, our children are special!" "Only you Luce, only you."

SO I hope you liked It if you guys want me to I can make a special afterwards story chapter if I can figure it out I'm new no judging. I'm always open to suggestions for more stories and mistakes and things that can help me be a better writer if you do to my profile you can see my preferred couples. LOVE YA!


End file.
